LatestNews
Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site. Do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000). Any such reports will be removed. Please report them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder. Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting your news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. ---- 'Monday 13th June 2011' *Alexandra Park: (am) c50 Swifts, Common Tern, Sparrowhawk, 2 Goldcrests, pair Kestrels being mobbed by Magpies and Jays, plus already two big tit flocks working the trees (David Callahan) *Brookmill Park (Lewisham): 3 Mallard, 7 Moorhen, 4 Coot, 10 Woodpigeon, 7 Swift, 5 Wren, 2 Dunnock, 5 Robin, 10 Blackbird, 1 Song Thrush, 3 Blackcap, 1 Chiffchaff, 6 Long-tailed Tit, 8 Blue Tit, 7 Magpie, 2 Carrion Crow, 1 Greenfinch. (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes: ad Mediterranean Gull W along Thames 0820. Yellow-legged Gull, Corn Bunting, Curlew, Little Egret, Cetti's Warbler. (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin: drake Pochard, 11 Tufted Ducks, escaped drake Chestnut Teal, pair of Sand Martins feeding young, 2 Common Terns on nests. Nearby 3 Small Red-eyed Damselflies on the pond on Saffron Avenue (John Archer). *Erith Cemetery (east side): 2 Coal Tit, 3 Magpie, 3 Wood Pigeon, House Sparrow. (Chris Rose) *Northumberland Heath: Dunnock at each of two locations on Carlton Rd. Raptor low over south end of Bexley Rd. chasing smaller bird, then re-appeared without prey and flew down road between shops at two-storey roof height. Possibly Sparrowhawk. Flying towards sun so unable to get a good binocular view. Headed down Brook St. (Chris Rose). *Trent Park: 2 Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, Common Tern, Garden Warbler, Common Whitethroats(s), Blackcap(s), Chiffchaff(s), Willow Warbler, 2 Green Woodpecker, G.S Woodpecker, Common Swift(s). ( Pete Lowman). *Wanstead Flats: Lesser Whitethroat, Garden Warbler, Willow Warbler, C. Whitethroat, Chiffchaff, Blackcap, Linnet (over south), Reed Bunting, 4 House Martin, 20 + Swift, 10 + Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Herring Gull, Stock Dove, Collared Dove, cygnet and gosling numbers down! (Nick Croft/Steve Thorpe) *Wanstead Park: Reed Warbler singing on the Roding still, 3 Gadwall, female Mallard having barney with Grey Heron over the ducklings, 3 Great Crested Grebe, 4 Little Grebe (+ the chick on SoM who appears to be having to look after itself) (Nick Croft/Steve Thorpe) 'Sunday 12th June 2011' *Brookmill Park (Lewisham): 1 Heron, 4 Mallard, 5 Moorhen, 4 Coot, 4 Woodpigeon, 2 Collared Dove, 6 Swift, 3 Wren, 1 Dunnock, 4 Robin, 8 Blackbird, 1 Blackcap, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Great Tit, 1 Blue Tit, 5 Magpie, 4 Carrion Crow, 2 Goldfinch, 3 Greenfinch. (Conrad Ellam) *Boxer's Lake, Enfield: 2(m&f) Shoveler, unusual here in June? (Robert Callf). *East India Dock Basin: c17:00 precisely 42 Swifts over south during heavy rain, Oystercatcher, 4 Shelduck, 2 Common Tern nests (David Callahan). *Grovelands Park, Southgate: 1 Barn Swallow, feeding low over lake during rain, 13:20 hrs (Robert Callf). *Lee Valley: Cheshunt Sation - Muntjac and Nightingale briefly in song, Hall Marsh - 3 Little Egrets and 7+ drake Gadwalls, Seventy Acre Lake - Nightingale in full song (west side) 10+ pairs of Black Headed Gulls with young of various sizes on tern rafts but fewer pairs of Common Terns, 2 Kingfishers, drake eclipse Shoveler, Pochard brood with only one duckling (Ian Bradshaw) *South Norwood Lake: pair Mute Swan, pair Great Crested Grebe +2 juv, c15 Tufted Duck, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Nuthatch, Blackcap, Chiffchaff, c50 Common Swift, 1 Swallow, 4 House Martin, Long-tailed Tit, 3 singing Song Thrush, jay, c6 House Sparrow, 50 Starling (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood). *Upshire - Sergeant's Green (opp Warlies): 1 Little Owl @10.55am whilst out on my Sunday a.m. run (Nigel May). *Wanstead Flats: Lesser Whitethroat, Garden Warbler, Sparrowhawk, Sand Martin, Pied Wagtail, Meadow Pipit carrying food, Greater Spotted Woodpecker nest central copse, Stock Dove (Nick Croft) Red Kite (NW over flats - yesterday) *Wanstead Park: New Reed Warbler singing on the Roding (sounds like only 2 young on SoM), Lesser Whitethroat with young (OSW), 2 Garden Warbler, Willow Warbler (The Glade - Tim Harris), Great Crested Grebe No. 1's mate has now left leaving 1 pair and 1 spare (on Perch), 2 Little Egret, 2 G Heron, pr Kingfisher, 6 + Stock Dove (Nick Croft) *Wapping: Hermitage Basin, c6 Sand Martins, 1 House Martin, 1 Grey Wagtail (John Colmans) *Woodside Park (N12): a Hobby over at 09:15 (Ian Ellis). 'Saturday 11th June 2011' *Brookmill Park (Lewisham): 1 Heron, 12 Mallard, 6 Moorhen, 4 Coot, 8 Woodpigeon, 1 Collared Dove, 5 Wren, 3 Dunnock, 4 Robin, 12 Blackbird, 2 singing Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff (1 singing) 4 Long-tailed Tit, 3 Great Tit, 2 Blue Tit, 7 Magpie, 4 Carrion Crow, 4 Goldfinch, 4 Greenfinch. (Conrad Ellam) *Clapham: Red Kite low over Abbeville road at 11.15 (Alex Bailey) *Lea Valley - Netherhall / Glen Faba: 1 Little Egret, 6 Gadwall, Warblers - singing individuals: ''10 Blackcap, 8 Garden Warbler, 13 Whitethroat, 3 Lesser Whitethroat (+ 1 f carrying food), 8 Reed Warbler, 8 Sedge Warbler, 4 Cetti's Warbler, 9 Chiffchaff, 4 Willow Warbler. Also 1 Cuckoo (heard), 1 m Reed Bunting, 1 m Yellowhammer, 2 Bullfinch, 1 m Skylark (Nigel May). *London EC1: Singing Black Redstart, not seen. (Conrad Ellam) *London Wetland Centre : Red Kite over heading west at 12.00, Hobby in from South at 12.50 (Martin Honey et al.). *South Norwood Lake: Hobby, 1m Kestrel, pair Mute Swan, pair Great Crested Grebe with 2 juv, c12 Tufted Duck, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Nuthatch, c12 Common Swift, 2 House Martin, 1 singing Willow Warbler, 1 singing Common Whitethroat, 6 Chiffchaff, 4 Blackcap, 4 Song Thrush, 2 Pied Wagtail, 1 Coal Tit, Goldfinch, Greenfinch, Chaffinch, Jay, 3 House Sparrow, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Rainham Marshes: The Barges - ring-tailed '''Hen Harrier' resting briefly before being driven off by crows and magpies. *Ruislip Lido: Pr Common Tern, 5 Grey Wagtail (2 adult & 3 young), Blackcap, Garden & Willow Warbler (Steve Pash). *Shooters Hill: Lesser Whitethroat 1 singing at Woodland Farm Trust (James Lowen) *Totteridge Valley: female Cuckoo, 13 Lapwings, Kestrel, 1 Willow Warbler, 3 Lesser Whitethroat, 20+ Whitethroat, 10 Swifts (Ian Ellis). 'Friday 10th June 2011' *Alexandra Park: Lesser Whitethroat singing briefly Cricket Scrub and chasing another of species (pair or another male?), also Common Tern, 3 Rose-ringed Parakeets 7am (Bob Watts). *Bushy Park (7:00): 2 Shelduck - flying laps!!! Rose-ringed Parakeet and lots of Carp getting ready to spawn. (Penelope Paxer) *Colnbrook: 3 Red Kite. (Simon Cumming) *Crayford Marshes: Hobby, 2 Cuckoo, Corn Bunting, Common Tern, 2 Ringed Plover, 2 Chiffchaff, Cetti's Warbler, 4 Blackcap. (Kev Jarvis) *Horsenden Hill: Kingfisher NW over Rockware Field, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Reed Bunting, Lesser Whitethroat, Mallard on canal with11 very new juvs,2 Collared Doves,5 Herring Gull, c. 20 Swift, Whitethroat,Blackcap Song Thrush, Chiffchaff all singing. CommonTern along canal ( Martin Smith) *Kennington Tube Station: 1 Swift hi-up (Michael Mac). *London EC1: 1 Black Redstart feeding in my office courtyard again (Tom Smith) *Prince George Ave., N14: 2 Goldfinch, on tv aerial (Robert Callf). *Vauxhall - Wyvil Estate: 3 Peregrine flying around for 65 mins (9am) - 2 female I assume 1 of last years young come back flying with adult female for long time, also found a House Sparrow nest in hole 1.2 metre off ground which I have over looked for years, 4 Goldfinch (Michael Mac). *Wanstead Flats: 4 fledgling Lesser Whitethroat + 2 (1m) by the Alex, Willow Warbler carrying food, 3 Song Thrush mobbing Jay, m Gadwall (Alex) (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 2 fledged Reed Warbler, No. 1 Grebe nest abandoned and one bird mising (presumed Minked, sad and utter waste as the Park authorities should have done something about this pest ages ago) it's partner calling and generally looking bereft. 2 Little Egret (1 east, the other SoM) (Nick Croft) *Darlands Lake area, Barnet: 2 Mandarin(m+f), 8 Mallard + 4 young, Moorhen, 2 Lapwing, 2 Buzzard, 2 Chiffchaff, 4+Whitethroat, Blackcaps (present), Ring-necked Parakeet, 3 Mistle Thrush, Song Thrush, 2 LBB Gull, Green Woodpecker. House Martin, 3 Swift and a few Swallow. (Steve Blake) *Runnymede: Red Kite. (David Combes) 'Thursday 9th June 2011' *Alexandra Park: 2 Common Terns (Wood Green Res), singing Whitethroat, Chiffchaffs, Blackcaps, 10+ Swift, juv Coal Tit, fresh brood of Great Spotted Woodpeckers (David Callahan). Great Crested Grebe with at least 2 young on back, also 4 House Martins 6pm (Bob Watts). *Barnehurst Golf Course and environs: At least 1 adult and 2 juvenile Whitethroat, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Green Woodpecker (heard), Chiffchaff, 1 Wren, 1 Dunnock, Song Thrush heard. Ring-necked Parakeets. In evening circa 20 Swift and 40 Starlings in air nearby. (Chris Rose). *Brookmill Park (Lewisham): 1 Heron, 12 Mallard, 1 Mandarin, 3 Moorhen, 4 Coot (only one adult+3 chicks) 6 Woodpigeon, 1 Collared Dove, 4 Wren, 4 Robin, 10 Blackbird, 1 Song Thrush, 2 Blackcap, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Great Tit, 1 Blue Tit, 1 Starling, 3 Magpie, 1 Carrion Crow, 5 Goldfinch, 4 Greenfinch. (Conrad Ellam) *Chiswick House Grounds: 1 Common Tern, 12+ Coot (8 juv.), 3+ Jackdaw (at least one juv. being fed by adults), 4 Coal Tit (2 juv.), c5 Blue Tit, c6 Great Tit, c7 Wren (3 juv.), 2 Dunnock, 5 juv. Robin, 1 Chiffchaff singing, 4 Blackcap singing, 1 Song Thrush, 3 Goldfinch, 2 Greenfinch, c4 Chaffinch, 1 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Stock Dove. Also 1 Terrapin sunning itself, 1 Speckled Wood butterfly. (Louis Freeland-Haynes) *Crayford Marshes: Lesser Whitethroat, Corn Bunting, Dunlin, Sedge Warbler, 6 Rook, 2 Chiffchaff. (Kev Jarvis). *Crayford (various): Thames Rd Wetland - 1 male Blackcap, Whitethroats, Reed Warblers, 2 Long-tailed Tit. 1 Song Thrush and 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker on adjoining land, House Sparrows, Moorhen. By-way 105 - Chiffchaff, 1 Greenfinch, Song Thrush. Shearwood Crescent/edge of Perry St. Farm - approx. 11 House Martins and 1 or 2 Swift. (Chris Rose). *London, EC1: Black Redstart singing noisily in the vicinity of Hatton Garden. 1st summer male I think, possibly non breeding, even if it is, it has picked a good spot as jewellers tend to keep their premises pretty secure! (Andrew Birks) *M25, Surrey stretch: 2 Common Buzzards; one hovering over main carriageway near J9 and another struggling to gain height with massive rat, west of J10 (Andy Culshaw). *Margravine Cemetery (while at Queens): 1 Mistle Thrush mobbing Sparrowhawk (flew over tennis courts), 1 Sparrowhawk also early morning (Nathalie Mahieu). *Muswell Hill Golf Course: Red-legged Partridge (Gerry Rawcliffe). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: 3 House Martins south 130pm (Bob Watts). *Vauxhall BT: 1 Peregrine - yesterday first sighting of flapping juvenile (Michael Mac). *South Norwod Lake: Mute Swan, Great Crested Grebe, C15 Tufted Duck, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, c12 Common Swit, 3 House Martin, 1singing Willow Warbler, 5 Blackcap, 4 Chiffchaff, 1singinging Common Whitethroat, 3 Song Thrush, Mistle Thrush, Chaffinch, Greenfinch, c5 House Sparrow, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Streatham, Oakdale Road (private garden): 1 GS woodpecker, 1 chiffchaff (also, 1 female stag beetle, the first of the year). *Trent Park: 1 juv Nuthatch and 2(ad and juv) Treecreeper, near entrance to Water Garden (Robert Callf). *Uxbridge, Brunel University: Lesser Whitethroat, Garden Warbler, Chiffchaff, 2 pr Linnets & Kestrel in Bicentenary Garden. Swift & House Martin over (Steve Pash). *Vicarage Farm, Enfield: 1 singing male Reed Warbler, along Merryhills Brook, 13:05 onwards - first of the year for the local patch! (Robert Callf & Robin White). 'Wednesday 8th June 2011' *Barnehurst, Bursted Wood (LB Bexley): 1 young Great Spotted Woodpecker. Chiffchaff by railway. (Chris Rose). *Bedfont Lakes CP: 2 cal Mediterranean Gull 'still present in Black-headed Gull colony today. (Adam Cheeseman) *Crayford Marshes: Sanderling, male Corn Bunting, Cetti's Warbler, 2 Little Egret, c25 Reed Warbler, 20 House Martin, Ringed Plover. (Kev Jarvis & Steve Carter). *Fulham Sands End: 4 Black-headed Gull, 1 Tufted Duck, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull., ~16 Herring Gull, 1 Grey Heron (Nathalie Mahieu). *Kempton Park Nature Reserve: 1 Green Sandpiper, 8 Lapwing, 1 drake Teal. 20.30. (FJM) *Kings Cross: Common Tern and 3 Cormorants fishing in Battlebridge Basin on Regents Canal (F Beswick). *Martens Grove (LB Bexley): 2 (young?) Great Spotted Woodpecker feeding together on open grass near trees, Chiffchaff, Long-tailed Tits, Blue Tits. (Chris Rose). *Primrose Hill: House Martin going into nest opposite Pembroke Arms. (Dave Porritt) *Shenstone Park (LB Bexley): 1 Green Woodpecker, Chiffchaff, 1 Swift (over). (Chris Rose). *Staines Reservoirs:1 Mediterranean Gull, adult on N basin early am. (Bob Warden per FJM) Also pair of Shelduck with 8 ducklings on S basin, NE corner early evng. Pairs of Shoveler, Gadwall and another pair of Shelduck all on N basin. 3 Common Terns but none seen on rafts. (FJM) *Wanstead Flats: Red-breasted Goose (west with 2 Greylag), 40 + Cormorant over, 8 Stock Dove, 2 Grey Heron, 10 + House Martin, Swallow, Sand Martin, 10 + Swift, Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, Skylark, singing Reed Bunting, Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler, 4 Little Grebe, Kestrel, m Sparrowhawk, 2 Herring Gull, 10 + Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Song Thrush, 8 Mistle Thrush (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 2 Reed Warbler (carrying food), 9 Little Grebe (still only 1 young seen), 5 Great Crested Grebe (still no chicks), 2 House Martin, Swift, 2 Grey Heron, froglets leaving Perch, Mink in drain between Heronry and Perch (54 sp for the whole patch, Nick Croft) *Wormwood Scrubs: 9 Swift, 3+ singing Meadow Pipit, c4 Stock Dove, 3 Jackdaw, 1+ singing Chiffchaff, 2 singing Blackcap, lots of juv Common Whitethroat, c10 Linnet (inc Louie the Leucistic Linnet) (Charlie Farrell, David Lindo, N Smith) 'Tuesday 7th June 2011 *Alexandra Park: adult Jackdaw on cricket pitch, plus common warblers; plenty of Swifts yesterday, but not today (David Callahan). *Bedfont Lakes CP: 2 cal Mediterranean Gull present in Black-headed Gull colony at 12:30. (Adam Cheeseman) *Birchwood Road and Golf Club - Wilmington (0615-0730): Grey Heron, Canada Geese (2 yg), moorhen (2), coot, woodpigeon (20), collared dove (2), ring-necked parakeet (8), green woodpecker, great spotted woodpecker, swallow, pied wagtail, wren (7), dunnock (4), robin (2), blackbird (12), song thrush, whitethroat (7), blackcap, chiffchaff (2), blue tit (13), great tit (5), treecreeper (2), jay (2), magpie (13), crow(14), starling (30), house sparrow (7), chaffinch (12), greenfinch (6) goldfinch (4). (Ralph Todd). *Broadwater Lake: 2 Little Egret, c 12 Gadwall, 1 Egyptian Goose, usual wildfowl, Common Tern, several LBB Gull, 1 Red Kite, Blackcaps everywhere, 1 Chiffchaff, Sedge Warbler, 1 pr Reed Bunting. (Roger Dewey) *Brookmill Park (Lewisham): 15 Mallard, 1 Mandarin, 7 Woodpigeon, 4 Grey Wagtail ( pair feeding 2 fledglings ) 1 Wren, 1 Dunnock, 1 Robin, 8 Blackbird, 2 Blackcap, 1 Blue Tit, 1 Starling, 2 Magpie, 2 Carrion Crow, 6 Goldfinch, 4 Greenfinch. (Conrad Ellam) + Swallow west over nearby Orchard Estate at about 8.30. *Bursted Woods Bexleyheath - 0830-09-30: Woodpigeon (7), ring-necked parakeet (10), great spotted woodpecker (2+2 feeding young), wren (7), robin (8), blackbird (4), blackcap, chiffchaff, treecreeper, blue tit (4), great tit (8), nuthatch (2), jay (2), magpie (8), crow (9), house sparrow, chaffinch. Ralph Todd *Bushy Park (07:00): 4 Shelduck (family I think), Skylark, Ring-necked Parakeet, Red-crested Pochards (Penelope Paxer). *Clissold Park, N16: 1 drake Red-crested Pochard (Beckmere, origin unknown), 13 C. Pochard (4 ducklings), pr. Tufted Duck. (TeRNS). *Crayford Marshes: male Corn Bunting, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, Cetti's Warbler, 2 Little Egret, 2 Sand Martin, 8 House Martin, 7 Swallow. (Kev Jarvis). *Larkhall Park/Stockwell: female Mallard on grass, over mile from water, House Sparrow feeding chicks, 3 cock Sparrows at nest holes and mixed flock of 10 females and juveniles, pr Mistle Thrush (Michael Mac). *Pinner (Cranbourne Drive): 1 Kingfisher along the River Pinn again (JR). *Pinner Park Farm: Whitethroat carrying food, 2 Green Woodpecker, 5 Swallow, 1 Swift, Goldfinch & 2 Jackdaw (Jon Ridge). *Vicarage Farm, Enfield: 4 (singing male, 3 juvs) Dunnock, Allotment hedgerow (Robert Callf). *Woodside Park (N12): Hobby hunting very low over Holden Road then across tube line and on towards Tally Ho this morning at 08:25, viewed from Woodside Park tube platform (Ian Ellis). 'Monday 6th June 2011' *Battersea Park Lake: 1st Black-headed Gull of the summer, 2 pr Greylags with 7 and a 4, Little Grebe on and Red-crested Pochard female still has two young the male seems to have disappeared (Michael Mac). *Brookmill Park (Lewisham): 1 Heron, 6 Mallard, 4 Moorhen, 5 Coot, 8 Woodpigeon, 4 Wren, 1 Dunnock, 3 Robin, 8 Blackbird, 2 Blackcap, 1 Chiffchaff, 4 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Great Tit, 2 Blue Tit, 3 Magpie, 1 Carrion Crow, 3 Goldfinch, 4 Greenfinch, 1 Chaffinch. (Conrad Ellam) *Pinner (Cranbourne Drive): 1 Kingfisher along the River Pinn (JR). *Wyvil Estate SW8: female Peregrine carrying pigeon around midday (Michael Mac). 'Sunday 5th June 2011' *Brent Reservoir: Green Sandpiper from Heron Hide (Andrew Self). *Barnes Common: singing Willow Warbler, app. TQ223754 (David Wills). *Dulwich. Raptor very high south, being mobbed and climbing. Too high and no bins. Watching cycling at the velodrome. Phil Laurie *Hilfield Park Reservoir: Spoonbill - an adult bird flew west at 06:45 (Herts Bird Club). *Pinner Park Farm: 1 Little Owl preening in the dead tree at the back of the bridleway fields, 2 Swallow, Goldfinch, Jackdaw & 1 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: Grasshopper Warbler, Garden Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, 5+ Cetti's Warbler, Little Ringed Plover, 5 Redshank, 2 Oystercatcher, Peregrine Falcon, 2 Kestrel, Kingfisher, m eclipse Shoveler, 10 + Teal, 3 Cuckoo, Greater Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Common Tern, Yellow-legged Gull(S) reported, 65 sp (Nick Croft) *Roding Valley Park: Common Tern, 3 Swifts, 11 Whitethroats, 5 Blackcaps, Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler, Kestrel, up to 5 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, Green Woodpecker, Jay, 2 Long-tailed Tits, up to 9 Linnets, 3 juvenile Goldfinches hatched, adult Wren feeding chicks, which looked as if they were just out of the nest, Lesser Whitethroat, up to half a dozen Greenfinches (Alan Hobson). *Wanstead Flats: m eclipse Shoveler, pr Gadwall, Red-Breasted Goose on Alex (Tim Harris). *Wormwood Scrubs: 1 Ringed Plover east at 0700 - patch tick! Also 1 Lapwing, Hobby, 1 singing Sedge Warbler, 1 singing Willow Warbler, c3 singing Lesser Whitethroat, Whitethroats & Blackcaps feeding young, c60 Swifts, c10 Stock Dove & 1 Green Woodpecker. No sight nor sound of last week's longstaying Quail. (David Lindo & M Bournat) *Turnford, Cheshunt: 1 Red Kite - first I've seen this far east. (Roger Dewey) *WC2 singing male Black Redstart (07:00am) (Stuart Fisher) 'Saturday 4th June 2011' *Brent Reservoir: Common Buzzard flew low northwest at 09.42 (Andrew Self), 1 Little Egret, 1 Green Sandpiper, 4 Lapwings, 1 Little Ringed Plover, plus first White-letter Hairstreak of the year (Roy Beddard, John Gravatt. *Crossness: Greenshank and 2 Ringed Plovers in Barking Bay, 3 Teal, 8 Lapwings including one on nest (first confirmed breeding attempt for several years), 5 Oystercatchers, 16 Gadwall (John Archer). *East India Dock Basin NR: 1 1st sum Mediterranean Gull upriver 14.00, 1 Swift, 2 Oystercatchers. (Gary A James). *Hatch End Playing Fields: singing Whitethroat along the River Pinn, 1 Cormorant over east, 1 Green Woodpecker, 22 Swift, 2 Jackdaw over & 1 Fox by the railway track (JR). *Hemans Estate Community Garden: see Peregrine on building at Vauxhall, also last week I reckon the cat has eaten Magpie chicks when they came out - the adults have gone - if they have young that fledge, they usually can be heard in the area for a few weeks with the adults there is now silence and there were feathers all over the pavement, must have only been 1 or 2 chicks that left the nest (Michael Mac). *Isle of Dogs: Cuckoo singing at Millwall Park 7am (Sean Huggins) *London Wetlands Centre: Hobby, Reed Warbler, 2 Redshank, 4 Shoveler, Pochard, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Common Tern (A. Luscombe) *Pinner Park Farm: 1 House Martin around the cattle sheds - giving me some hope they're still breeding, 4 Swallow, 15 Swift, 2 Green Woodpecker, 2 Blackcap, Jackdaw & 12 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge). 'Friday 3rd June 2011' *Brookmill Park (Lewisham) 1 Heron, 20 Mallard, 6 Moorhen, 5 Coot, 6 Woodpigeon, 1 Stock Dove, 5 Wren, 1 Dunnock, 3 Robin, 10 Blackbird, 4 Blackcap, 1 Chiffchaff, 4 Great Tit, 1 Blue Tit, 1 Starling, 3 Magpie, 4 Carrion Crow, 5 Goldfinch, 3 Greenfinch. (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes: 2 adult Mediterranean Gull, Little Owl, 2 Sedge Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 5 Ringed Plover. (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin NR: 1 1st sum Mediterranean Gull, Oystercatcher, 2 House Martins. (Gary A James & ELBF). *Fulham Reach (Thames, 7:30am): 2 Black-headed Gull (!), 1 Great Black Backed Gull, 1 pr Pochard, 28 Canada Goose (only around in numbers when moulting) (Nathalie Mahieu). *Lamorbey Park (Sidcup) Common & Soprano Pipistrelles & Daubentons Bats feeding around the lake at dusk. No sign of any Noctules though, there used to be a roost here. (Conrad Ellam) *London EC1: Male Black Redstart in office courtyard again at 5.30 (Tom Smith) *Margravine Cemetery: 1 young Ring Necked Parakeet at nest + adult (first time breeding here), 1 young Great Spotted Woodpecker, up to 5 Swift around hospital (Nathalie Mahieu). *Northaw Great Wood:' '''6 (including four recently fledged juveniles) Great Spotted Woodpecker; 1 singing male Garden Warbler; 1 Willow Warbler; 1 singing male Goldcrest; 4(2 adults, 2 juveniles) Nuthatch; 6 Treecreeper, including at least two juveniles (Robert Callf). *New River Path, Winchmore Hill: Pair of Pochards between Farm Road and Firs Lane - I've never seen them here before. Patch tick. (Katy M.) *Pinner Park Farm: 1 Little Owl - appeared to be carrying food, 1 Grey Wagtail along the River Pinn (first for some weeks), Whitethroat, 15 Swift, 2 Swallow, 4 Coot chicks after five weeks & 1 Grey Heron which was ferociously seen off by one of the adult Coots after it dropped in for a snack (Jon Ridge). *Putney: 2 Little egrets flying west at 6.30am (Ian Strickland). *South Norwood CP: 4 Common Tern (1 fishing successfully and then preening on the island; 3 others over in a south easterly direction) and 2 House Martin (Steven Robinson). *Wanstead Flats: 2 Lesser Whitethroat, Willow Warbler, Skylark (now with young), Meadow Pipit, 2 House Martin, 1 Sand Martin, many Swift (over Bush Wood predominantly), Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft) Last night Noctule, Soprano Pipistrelle, Pipistrelle over Alex (Tim Harris and bat detector) *Wanstead Park: 2 pr Gadwall (Garganey claim was erroneous, and costly; £4.10 for a copy of Birdwatching), Kingfisher (h), Little Egret, Moorhen (at it on the Roding), no activity under the 2 sitting Great Crested Grebe, Swallow (east), House Martin, Reed Warbler - a much quieter individual of late (Nick Croft) *Woodside Park, N12: Hobby over my garden at 8pm ~ garden tick #66 (Ian Ellis). *Tyttenhanger GPs: 2 Greenshank, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 2 ringed Plover. (Steve Blake) 'Thursday 2nd June 2011' *Alexandra Park: fledged broods of Coal Tit and Whitethroat, plus still many singing Blackcaps and Chiffchaffs, and 40+ Swifts (David Callahan). *Barking Bay: 2 Avocet 10:50 (Ian Miller per JA). *Barnehurst Golf Course: approx 26 Swifts over west end of site and Northall Rd, 1 Song Thrush seen singing. (Chris Rose). *Brookmill Park (Lewisham) 1 Heron, 12 Mallard, 1 drake Mandarin (yesterday's bird was a female, the first time I've seen one here) 6 Moorhen, 5 Coot, 10 Woodpigeon, 1 Swift, 1 Grey Wagtail, 5 Wren, 3 Dunnock, 4 Robin, 10 Blackbird, 1 Song Thrush, 5 Blackcap (4 singing males & 1 female) 1 Chiffchaff, Blue, Great & Long-tailed Tit flock, 3 Magpie, 4 Carrion Crow, 1 Goldfinch, 4 Greenfinch. (Conrad Ellam) *City of London, EC2: male Black Redstart singing on my way to work early morning; a pair reported nearby by a colleague yesterday (David Bradnum) (It turns out I'm the colleague in question...Tom Smith) *Crayford Marshes: Lesser Whitethroat, Cetti's Warbler, 5 Common Tern, 5 Ringed Plover, Little Egret, 2 Rook. (Kev Jarvis). *Crayford (Barnes Cray): Thames Road Wetland - 1 Collared Dove, Great Tit, 2 Blue Tit, male Blackcap singing, 2 or 3 male Whitethroat doing display flights, Reed Warblers, 1 Grey Heron, Moorhen + 3 chicks, 2 Little Grebe, 4 male Mallard, 5 Wood Pigeon, 2 Blackbird, 5 Swifts (over), 34 Starling (wheeling over in late p.m.). By-way 105 - male Chaffinch, Chiffchaff singing. Footpath 106 - several House Sparrows. (Chris Rose). *East Wickham Open Space (Welling): Green woodpecker, swift (2), wren (4), robin (5), blackbird (6), song thrush, blackcap, common whitethroat (4), long-tailed tit (7 incl. 5 recently fledged young), blue tit (4), great tit (7 incl. 4 young), jay, carrion crow, starlings, house sparrow (20), chaffinch (2), greenfinch (8). Ralph Todd *Hampstead Heath (Highgate 1 Pond): 2 Reed Warbler; (Hampstead 1 Pond): Grey Wagtail; elsewhere, Lesser Whitethroat, 3+ Common Whitethroat, pr Little Grebe, 3 pr Great Crested Grebe (2 with chicks), 20+ Swifts (Chris Bird). *Lewisham Centre: Grey Wagtail/s (one seen and heard, probably others out of sight) on rooftops (Joe Beale and Yu-Hsuan Lin) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Common Buzzard high west and north-west 07:45 and 08:40, Hobby, Little Egret west then circled main lake a.m., 16 Common Tern with 2 broods, 3 Reed Warbler broods, 2 Common Whitethroat (LWC website). *Lonsdale Road Res:1 Common Tern, 1 Egyptian Goose, 2 Mute Swan with 5 cygnets, 1 Tawny Owl in usual tree, 4 Stock Dove, 4 singing Reed Warbler, 4 singing Blackcap, 5 House Martin, c.20 Swift, 1 Kestrel, 10 Tufted Duck, 1 Chiffchaff, 2 Jay, 3 Heron, 1 Cormorant (M Bournat) *Paddington Green: male Peregrine Falcon in the area a.m. (D. McKenzie). *Pinner Park Farm 1 Common Buzzard (about one mile up) headed off north at 16:21, 35 Swift, 4 Swallow, 1 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 18 Goldfinch, 2 Black-headed Gull (the first in several weeks), 2 Jackdaw & still 6 Canada Goose goslings on the main pond (Jon Ridge). *Regent's Park: Little Owl at least 2 chicks, Kestrel 3 chicks plus Hummingbird Hawkmoth (Tony Duckett). *Shirley Park GC: 2 pairs of Moorhen have fledged 7 young so far, 2 pairs of Swallow entering a building near Oak's Farm (Croydon Birders). *Wandsworth (King George's Park): Common Buzzard over drifting West (MRH). *Wormwood Scrubs: 1 quietly singing Reed Warbler (unusual here), 5 Jackdaw, c3 Stock Dove, usual summer migrants plus belated report of a Common Buzzard on 31st May (The Scrubbers). 'Wednesday 1st June 2011' *Bromley-by-Bow: Oystercatcher north over River Lea (05:30), 7 Stock Dove, 5 Blackcap, 7 Whitethroat (including a family), 2 Grey Wagtail, Song Thrush, 6+ Sand Martin (Stuart Fisher). *Brookmill Park (Lewisham): 15 Mallard, 1 Mandarin, 6 Moorhen, 5 Coot, 6 Woodpigeon, 1 Stock Dove, 2 Swift, 2 Grey Wagtail, 5 Wren, 3 Dunnock, 3 Robin, 8 Blackbird, 1 Song Thrush, 3 Blackcap, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 juvenile Goldcrest, Blue, Great & Long-tailed Tit flock, 1 Jay, 5 Magpie (2 adults & 3 juveniles), 2 House Sparrow, 1 Goldfinch, 4 Greenfinch (Conrad Ellam). *Fleet Street: apparent albinistic Herring Gull perched briefly on roof of Goldman Sachs building at 13.40. Very pale (almost all white) bird showing virtually no black in wing tips or at least a dull pale grey colour rather than black. Size correct for Herring - I am ruling out other 'white' gulls due to season. Could this be the infamous ringed bird SH1T which appears at various other London sites? (Neil Batten). *Crayford Marshes: Cuckoo, Lesser Whitethroat, male Corn Bunting, 2 Cetti's Warbler, c50 Swift, 9 Ringed Plover, Dunlin, Grey Wagtail (Kev Jarvis & Steve Carter). *East India Dock Basin NR: 1 2nd-summer '''Mediterranean Gull', 2 Oystercatchers, 4 House Martins, 80+ 1st-summer Black-headed Gulls, 2 Sparrowhawks, Peregrine (Gary A James and ELBF). *Harrow Weald - Copse Farm : Kestrel. 8 Swift (Mike Johnson) *Holmethorpe SPs: Oystercatcher over, Cuckoo, Lesser Whitethroat (HSP blog). *Lloyd Park: 75 Swift (Croydon Birders). *London EC1: 2 Black Redstarts feeding in my office courtyard all afternoon. Couldn't see well enough to tell sex but not necessarily a pair - some fairly aggressive chasing going on. (Tom Smith) *London Wetland Centre: 4 Mute Swan cygnets, male Shoveler, Sparrowhawk, Great Crested Grebe chick, Little Ringed Plover, Redshank, 12 Common Tern and 3 chicks (LWC website). *Margravine Cemetery: 3-4 Mistle Thrush, 1m Great Spotted Woodpecker feeding young, 3 Swift (Nathalie Mahieu). *Moorgate: male Peregrine perched on red crane, remaining there for a minute or two even when the crane was moving (David Callahan). *Paddington Green: male Peregrine Falcon feeding from 18:30, joined by female from 19:15 (D. McKenzie). *Rickmansworth: Osprey west over Waitrose car park 18:45 (Birdguides) also seen flying due north low over my garden in Highfield Way, Rickmansworth at 18.49 (Andrew Moon). *Wanstead Flats: pr Gadwall, 1m Pochard, pr Tufted Duck, another batch of 6 Greylag goslings, 25 + Swift (over Alex) plus 10+ over cemetry to the south, 4 House Martin, 1 Swallow (north), Lesser Whitethroat (scrub east of Alex), Willow Warbler (SSSI), plenty of young Common Whitethroat, 3 Little Grebe, 2 Stock Dove, Heron and 2 large Terrapin on Alex island (first I've seen here) (Nick Croft). *Wanstead Park: pr Gadwall, 2 pr Tufted Duck, Egyptian Goose, 2 Aylesbury ducklings dumped by somebody (caught and boxed up for the park keepers), 5 Great Crested Grebe, 5 Little Grebe (still only 1 visible chick), Little Egret, Kingfisher, Swift, Swallow (north), 2 House Martin, Sparrowhawk, Reed Warbler. Met a fellow birder who had come looking for Garganey - apparently recorded as being present in last month's Birdwatching magazine, off to check (Nick Croft). *South Norwood Lake: pair Mute Swan, pair Great Crested Grebe (with 2 young) 1 Cormorant, 12 Tufted Duck, c12 Ring-neckeed Parakeet, 2 Song Thrush, 1 Common Whitethroat, 1 Willow Warbler, c6 Blackcap, 5 Chiffchaff, c20 Long-tailed Tit, c12 Common Swift, 1 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Nuthatch, Goldfinch, Greenfinch, Chaffinch, c6 House Sparrow (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood). *Wormwood Scrubs: Kestrel, 4 Linnet, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Common Whitethroat, male Blackcap singing, Song Thrush (N Miller). Archived News |}bast